


Um....Awkward

by 2spooky4u, your mom (2spooky4u)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bunker Fic, Ew, I Don't Even Know, I don't even know anymore, I mean, M/M, OH GOD WHY, Sevin, This is crack, rarepair, really - Freeform, sam and kevin, this is silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/2spooky4u, https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/your%20mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been a mistake. A huge, behemoth, ginormous mistake, thanks to some vintage Scotch whisky in the bunker. Holy Cheez-Its, this is awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up Makes Things Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad day, and then I needed something to cheer me up. So, crack fic starring crack pairing it is.

Sam has alway been a heavy sleeper, the exact opposite of Dean. It's been his body's reaction to his father and brother returning late from hunts. And with the ill effects of the trials to close Hell, his body needs the sleep. 

 

Plus, the wicked hangover he seems to have amassed cannot be helping such matters.   


 

So when Dean starts knocking on the door, yelling at him to get up and start working on something or something, he sleeps right through it. 

 

Then, he is being shaken awake. He grunts, telling Dean to go away when he realizes that he never ever leaves his bedroom door unlocked at night. So who....?

 

Kevin has never been a light sleeper. 

 

He wakes up immediately, hungover but beyond caring (he has had much, much worse), suddenly aware that he's pressed up next to something giant and warm. It is a pleasant feeling, until he is more fully awake and able to process thought. 

 

Shit. 

 

Shit. 

 

Shit fucking hell shit. 

 

He's the little spoon to the big spoon of none other than Sam Winchester. 

 

Sam Winchester, who is like thirty or something. 

 

Sam Winchester, who is completely naked, just like him. 

 

Sam Winchester, whose older brother would track him down and beat him up for being in his beloved little bro's bed. 

 

Sam Winchester, who is like a weird estranged brother. 

 

And thirty. Kevin is still young enough to bee seen by a pediatrician. 

 

"Sammy, get your ass out of bed, or I swear we'll kick down the door." Since he and Cas had resolved their longstanding sexual and romantic tension, they were inseparable and often referred to as 'we'. 

 

Cas mumbles something and Dean grumbles his response before raising his voice once again so Sam (and by result, Kevin) could hear him. 

 

"Sam, we can't find Kevin anywhere. He's gone missing without a trace."

 

This wakes Sam up. He's been half awake from Kevin's shaking, and finally puts two and two together. 

 

He's curled protectively around the very alarmed and very very under aged prophet. 

 

"Kevin?"

 

"Yeah." Kevin sounds terrified and uncomfortable.

 

"This is really awkward."


	2. Cas's Word Choice Makes Things Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack regroups from the rude awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I remember when I was somewhat inebriated and I wrote a crackfic about my fave rarepair
> 
>  
> 
> WHY AM I UPDATING THISSSSSS

All four of the bunker's inhabitants are sitting around the giant glowy map table. Dean is looking like he doesn't know whether laughing or crying would be more appropriate, and Cas looks like he's just come home to find that his otherwise agreeable puppy has left diharrea all over the floor. Sam is looking straight up mortified, and Kevin has closed down entirely.

"So, last night," Dean says, breaking the unbearable silence.

"Uh," Sam says. If he was any more red he would resemble a Care Bear.

"Can anyone remember anything?" Dean asks. "Cause I sure as hell can't."

"I cannot recall anything past the hamburgers we had for lunch, and then the activities bedroom afterwards- oops, sorry," Cas stops himself as Dean elbows him in the stomach. "I often forget that I'm not allowed to acknowledge the fact that we copulate on a frequent basis."

" _Cassss_ ," Dean hisses, gritting his teeth. Cas shrugs, not really looking sorry.

"It's a natural occurance, Dean-"

"A private natural occurance-"

"I don't remember anything either," Sam says loudly, and the lovestruck dudes across from him look up.

"Me three. Uh, four," Kevin pipes in.

"Are we thinking this is supernatural in origin?" Cas wonders out loud. Dean shakes his head.

"Maybe we all just got smashed. Like, just turned twenty one level smashed."

"I wouldn't know," Kevin muses absentmindedly. Sam tries to smirk but then he remembers that he sort of smells like Kevin and they may or may not have just done something that's another coming of age ritual involving no clothes. He reddens again.

"So, what do we know so far?"

"We all ate lunch, Dean and I had sex, multiple times-"

" _Castiel, honestly_ -"

"And you and Kevin probably also had sex, judging by the bruising on your bodies and the way you awoke today clutching one another naked-"

"Enough," Kevin says, face turning a comical shade of fuchia.

"Security camera?" Dean suggests. Sam and Kevin stare at him like he's just suggested sacrificing a kitten to Lucifer.

"They do not wish to confirm my suspicions," Cas whispers loudly to Dean.

"Fucking hell," Sam says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH I JUST REALLY LOVE SEVIN OKAY AND NOBODY EVER FUCKING WRITES IT AND I CAN'T WRITE ANY THAT ISN'T UTTER CRACK AND I ONLY REMEMBER TO WORK ON THIS WHEN MY DESTIEL FEELS ARE TOO UNBEARABLE SO
> 
>  
> 
> i need to go sit down and cry now

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Retrospect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180273) by [bennystiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennystiel/pseuds/bennystiel)




End file.
